How do I feel?
by Lyra Kamiya
Summary: Kari Kamiya-Takaishi and Jennifer


Songfic 1- - Jen-ko and Hikari

I know what you're thinking. 'oh no… not her again'… lol… heh-heh… well, as Aaron would say… I'm baaaaaaack! ^_^ yes the younger Kamiya twin has returned yet again. I've started what is almost a searies but shall be posted in separate stories until complete. I shall create a songfic/music video thingamajig (my god spell check didn't reject that word) for every one of us… me and all my friends, comparing us to one of the "original" digidestined. It's past meets present… yet again! First up: Jennifer and aunt Kari… what do they have in common? Goggle boys! And rejecting them (though under rather different circumstances.) On with it already!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the original Digimon schtuff. I don't own Hoku or her song either. The song in this fic is track 3 of Hoku's album "Hoku". The characters and content of Digimon-2G: Digidestiny is © 2001 Neo! Anime, USA

[Lyra_Kamiya@hotmail.com][1] or [Pamejo47@aol.com][2]

****

What do I miss the most?

Parody of Hoku's "How Do I Feel?"

~~ I was free when we met

~~ You were eating a burrito ~~

Kari as a ten-or-so year old walks into a fast-food joint with her brother. She sees a boy who looks remarkably like her brother, goggles and all, sitting at a table stuffing his face. Jun is sitting beside him, but hen she freaks out and jumps up to meet Tai, thinking he's 'such a cute guy' (good ol' Jun…) Kari sighs and walks over to say hi to the boy with the crazy sister.

~~ With a girl – some brunette

~~ At El Torosco's ~~

Now Jennifer, at a fairly young age, walks through the door and sees her friends and their brother sitting at a table. She walks over and sits down beside them, but she can't help noticing how cute Jared has gotten in the last couple of years…

~~ Then you smiled, like you knew ~~

~~ That someday we'd be together ~~

In the midst of a discussion of the downfalls of having an older sibling, Davis smiles at Kari, and she starts laughing at whatever he just said.

~~ And together we were –

~~ For a while… ~~

Jennifer and Erika are shown in the midst of a fight over Jared. He stands and watches, bewildered, as the girls wrestle each other and then both fly backwards. He sweatdrops…

~~ How do I feel? 

~~ Ever since I walked away from you… ~~

Kari (now older) sighs and then looks over at TK, smiling before taking his hand and walking away. Davis stands, looking like he's ready to start either crying or tearing people to shreds.

~~ I miss you for real

~~ Every day of my life ~~

Jennifer watches Jared dancing with Erika, unsure if she made the right decision when she chose someone else over him… Then an obviously faster song comes on and she stands up, realizing she should just get over it.

~~ How do I feel?

~~ Now that it's over…

~~ Well, the thing that I miss the most…

~~ Is missing you ~~

Kari is sitting on a park bench with TK, and she rolls her eyes as Davis walks by. He spots them and runs over to talk to her, but she is determined to ignore him. Finally they get up and walk away, leaving him there.

~~ I was lost for a while

~~ Everyplace brought back a mem'ry

Jennifer is leaning against a tree in the digital world, looking nearly in tears as she sees a spot where she and Erika fought over Jared once before.

~~ Of a kiss, or a smile,

~~ That you gave me… ~~

The scene swivils around to show Kari leaning against the opposite tree. She sees a glint in the forest, and expecting it to be Davis she perks up… but instead it's the light shining off a leaf. She sighs, but hen TK hugs her and she begins smiling again.

~~ Now it's changed… Well I guess

~~ More and more I miss you less and less

~~ Sometimes it's hard to let go… ~~

Jared is shocked that Jennifer just blows him off as she walks past him in the hall, but then moments later she runs into Erika and winds up screaming at her.

~~ How do I feel? 

~~ Ever since I walked away from you… ~~

Davis comes up to pester Kari again, and she soon gets so irritated that she shoves him over and walks off. TK shrugs at Davis and follows her.

~~ I miss you for real

~~ Every day of my life ~~

Jennifer is sorting through her room. Suddenly she finds a picture of Jared. She stares at it for a moment, then rips it to shreds and stands up to put the drawer back.

~~ How do I feel?

~~ Now that it's over… ~~

Kari hears Davis around the corner, and quickly ducks behind some lockers. Much to her shock, he is talking with some other girl and ignoring her, only waving as he walks past.

~~ Well, the thing that I miss the most…

~~ Is missing you ~~

Jennifer, Keli, and Lyra are sitting doing homework. When Jared walks in he is surprised to find not just his sisters but Jen as well telling him to leave.

~~ Sometimes…

~~ You get trapped in a time of your life.

~~ But you know it gets a little easier over time ~~

The dance again… Jennifer has just stood up. She glances back at Jared and Erika, then turns to walk away when suddenly Minashigo walks over to her and offers her his arm.

~~ (guitar solo) 

~~ How do I feel? Now that its over…

~~ Well the thing that I miss the most… ~~

~~ I miss the moody walks in the rain

Kari sighs looking out into the darkened skies that had so often represented her mood before. A single ray of sunlight shines through the clouds and she smiles as it hits the bay.

~~ I miss the poetry, I miss the daze

~~ I miss the sad songs I used to play. ~~

Back to Jennifer cleaning her room. She finds an old CD that she had made to the best of her abilities then dedicated to Jared. She throws it into the trash as well, without as second thought.

~~ But the thing that I miss the most…

~~ How do I feel? 

~~ Ever since I walked away from you… ~~

Kari and TK are sitting together at the reseption of her brother's wedding. She rolls her eyes again and TK laughs as Davis walks by with a palm mark on his face, apparently from the latest girl he tried to date.

~~ I miss you for real

~~ How do I feel?

Jennifer sighs as she comes across yet another thing relating to Jared. She smiles softly then finally decides to put this, a christmas card, on her shelf. She smiles again then goes back to work

~~ Now that it's over…

~~ Well, the thing that I miss the most…~~

Kari's own wedding. She sees Davis eyeing TK angrily, and giggles that he is still holding that old grudge. Feeling sorry for him, she gives him a hug then returns to her husband.

~~ Is missing you ~~

Jennifer walks up and smiles to the camera, singing the last line, before covering it with her hand.

So? Huh? Huh? What'd ya think? Huh? C'mon… tell me! Cheap, right? Oh well… Oh, and I take requests… you can either give me the name of an original character and a song that applies to them, or, if you've been following along on my stories and can figure out who's like what, choose one of us and an original DD. Oh… do me a favor… E-mail them to me, not just in the review, Okay? But do review!!!

   [1]: mailto:Lyra_Kamiya@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:Pamejo47@aol.com



End file.
